


Kisses

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: You pull away but stay close, “I think it worked…”“Yeah…” He’s staring at you in awe, a little speechless, with red on his cheeks and it makes you want to kiss him again to see where else he’d turn red.





	Kisses

You’re in an awkward position which really shouldn’t be that awkward. It was common place for you and other agents to go undercover, to find information needed before officially taking down the bad guy. Kingsman was old and subtle and very good at what it did. And so were you.

Except standing in a fancy ballroom, trying to convince posh twats that Eggsy was your husband and that you were his wife and that you weren’t who you hadn’t said you were was really hard. 

“You alrigh’?” Eggsy’s arm tightened around your waist as you milled about the room, taking glasses and eating hors d’oeuvres off silver platters. You were supposed to be mingling and you had done, but no one seemed willing to give information on your target away. They didn’t believe you were just new in town newly weds, interested in simply becoming part of the social scene. 

“They don’t believe us…” You whisper in his ear like your telling him something sweet, you can see eyes watching you at every corner and it has you on edge because you are literally in the lions den and neither of you have a proper weapon seeing as security had been incredibly strict. 

You watched Eggsy scan the room with a fake smile, and noticed him tense as well before pulling you to a stop and wrapping both his arms firmly around your waist. He pulled you closer and brought his lips to your ear.

“Kiss me.” 

You don’t question it. You’ve worked together multiple times before, you’re friends and you trust Eggsy to make the right call and when…it also helped that the idea of kissing him was more than pleasant.

So you did, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to press your lips together. You tried to pull him as close as possible mimicking the kiss of two newly weds, hands low on your hips now, one of yours brushing the hairs at his neck. It’s not hard to pretend when you really want that hand on your arse and want to drag him by his tie to a private room.

You watch the other guests from the corner of your eye, watch many of them begin to relax as if one kiss made them believe that you were truly Mr and Mrs Bickworth. 

You pull away but stay close, “I think it worked…”

“Yeah…” He’s staring at you in awe, a little speechless, with red on his cheeks and it makes you want to kiss him again to see where else he’d turn red.


End file.
